


One More Day to Live

by cherry_berry_angel_24, Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: The Caton's Family  Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Anger, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, NOT FOR KIDS, Rape, References to Drugs, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_berry_angel_24/pseuds/cherry_berry_angel_24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is a story from my own head. There is rape, torture, cussing and whole lot of other stuff. It may trigger some people so I cam giving the warning now. If it triggers you I am sorry but stop reading if it triggers you.Nova and Stella living the best life they can while taking beating from their parents. Stella is sick with leukemia but doesn't know it yet. Nova does all she can to protect her sister and August does the best he does to protect them but he is busy with basketball and soccer. Kyle, which is August's best friend doesn't know what is going on with the family at all until he learns the truth. What will happen? You have to read to find out. Happy Reading :)
Series: The Caton's Family  Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be badly written and some grammar mistake but please bare with me. I am terrible with writing.

Nova’s POV  
Today is my sister’s 10th birthday. Oh by the way my name is Nova Caton and I am the middle child of my siblings. I am 11 in the 6th grade. My older brother is August Caton, who is in the 8th grade and is 13. My youngest sister is Stella Caton. She is 10 and is in the 5th grade. As of lately the abuse from our parents have only gotten worse. August is barely home because of basketball and soccer. It is rare for him to be home, he is the only reason we don’t get beaten by our parents. On weekends we are at our drunk father's house and during the week we are with our slut of a mother and her shitty ass boyfriend. I wish my brother was home more during the week but me and my sister deal with it. Sorry I got off topic but to what i was saying before, today is my sister’s birthday and to make it better our brother is home. Right now we are at our friends house so we are safe from our father, for now that is. We came over to get out of the house before he woke up and started beating on us. It wouldn’t have been bad today, just because August is home. But enough about my father, right now my sister is opening her presents and she looks really happy. I have noticed that she has been more tired recently but it could just be the restless nights from mom’s because she always has sex and she is obnoxiously loud. Plus we have a lot homework from school. What sucks the most is that we have to hide anything that we give each other and any money we get or our mom’s boyfriend will use for his habit which doesn’t help with our stress levels or our dad will use to buy more alcohol. We either hide our stuff at our neighbors house, which they don’t mind since they know the situation we are in or our brothers takes it somewhere. Right now my sister seems tired, like more than usual but she is happy and smiling. So far she got a lot of cards with gift cards or money in them. Zoe’s mom make the best food so we are always over here for dinner anymore. We don’t get fed at home because mom and dad don’t see food as important necessity as cocaine, heroin or alcohol. They only buy enough for themselves plus moms shitty ass boyfriend doesn’t help the problem anymore. Between dad and him, me and Stella have so many bruises and cuts. Even with it being the middle of summer we wear long sleeve shirts and pants. August doesn’t know the extent of our bruises though we hide the most severe from him. If he were to find out about them, he would end up in prison and then Stell and I would not have him around anymore. Stella seems to bruise worse than I do and I hate that for her. If I can I try to take most of the beatings if I can but the doesn’t always happen. I play basketball and so Stella gets home before me and so Dustin beats on her for no reason sometimes, he just does it for a laugh. We can catch a break if both of mom and Dustin are passed out. August is there in the morning to make sure me and Stella get feed and ready for school then after he leaves I have to make breakfast for our mom and Dustin while Stella has to clean house. We have to do everything at home and at our dads. Our parents are good for nothing and depends on us to take care of them. Plus mom wants us to wait on her hand and foot like the “princess” she is. That’s how she sees herself. Stella and I see her as the wicked stepmother from Cinderella. She is a total bitch and a total pre-madonna. She is also the wicked witch of the west. We have a lot of nicknames for our parents and Dustin but they will never know about them. We would sleepover tonight at our friends house but we can’t because our dad said he had a “surprise” for Stella later which means she is going to get the worst of the beating tonight. August is coming straight home after the party due to he is hanging out with friends, which means I have to find a way to aim the punches and kicks at me for as long as I can until August can get home which I don’t know when that will be. When it was my last birthday dad hit me upside the head with a glass bottle and it broke on impact. Then dad jammed it into my side a left me there bleeding. It was August who found me passed out. I managed to pull out the bottle and keep quiet when I pulled it out. It hurt like a son of a bitch to pull out. Stella or I have never been to the doctor to get out better because they will file a suit against our parents and then we have to go into foster care and get splitten up. August pacted me up and helped me get better. The last thing August wants is us to be split up into different families. We are so close and it would break each one of us, if we got split up.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova’s POV  
It was about 5 o’clock when August left to go hang out with his friends, leaving me and Stella at our friends house. We were there till 7 o’clock, we left after we ate supper. We were heading home expecting the worst to come. August probably wouldn’t get home til about 10 or so tonight and that meant that me and Stella have to survive 3 hours or longer with our drunk dad. When it is mine or Stella’s birthday he is worse than usual because he blames the divorces between him and our mother on us. He calls us bastard all the time and tell we were mistakes and should have never been born. He constantly reminds us every time he see me and Stella. He is careful and never does it in front of August though because he doesn’t know that me and Stella are mistakes. I don’t know how August would react if knew the truth. He was so happy when he got us as sisters and he tells us everyday that he loves us. We made sure to walk slow on the way home to avoid being beaten. We lived about 10 minutes from our friends’ house but we took 20 minutes to get home. Stella was already crying even before we got close to the house. We know what is to come but we don’t know what extent yet but we will find out soon because we are standing right in front of the door to our house. I opened the door and went in first expecting a blow to come from our father. Turns out I was right and he landed a hard hit right to my stomach. “NOVA” Stella screams and I manage to stay standing. “Run stella and don’t look back. Just find August” I manage to weez out and glare at our father. “You won’t touch her Austin” I say glaring at him. Not once I have ever called him dad. He pulls me in by my hair and the last thing I see is Stella running away. I don’t scream when he does pull me in the house but to say it didn’t hurt would be a lie. “I’m sorry what did you call me you little whore” Austin says. “I called you by you name you bastard” I say and manage to get free from his grasp. Next thing I know I am on the floor and he is kicking me in the stomach. To make things worse he is wearing steel toed boots. I let out a silent scream and glare at him. He hit me on the head then in the stomach to get me down. I know I am going to have bruise and maybe a few broken ribs. “You have anything you would like to say whore” Austin says. I keep quiet because I know this game, if I say something he will get mad but when I don’t say anything he stills gets mad. He kicks me in the stomach again and I cough up blood this time. I look up at him and he has a lighter. He grabs my arm with a rough hold that will leave a bruise for sure. He held the light right by arm and flicked it on. I bit my lip to hold in the scream from him burning me. He is going to leave a nasty burn on my arm for sure. He leave the light on my arm what seems for what feels like 10 minutes but it was only 5 minutes. He grabs my hair again and pulls my head up so I can look at him in the face. “Have anything to say yet” He says before bashing my head into the floor. I glare at the floor and start coughing up more blood. I remain quiet cause I know the worst is yet to come. 

Stella’s POV   
I didn’t want to leave Nova by herself with our father but she is right I have to find August so he can save her. She did this for me and I’m not going to let this be in vain. I will find August and save her. She did it because she knew that with it being my birthday, dad would beat on me the most. She always takes the worst of it to save me from the pain. She is so strong I wish I could be like her but I don’t care that I am weak because I have August and Nova who are strong and always help me back up. I know they love me unconditionally and to me that is enough. Plus painting helps me and looking at the stars every night with Nova is the best. I wish we could be as free as the night sky and not have to deal with the pain anymore. My first destination is August’s first friends’ house, Kyle. He is a major player and always hits on Nova but she always turns him down. I have to find August before it is too late. I knock on Kyle’s door and stay there for what seems forever but no one answers the door. I go to the next of his friends house, Micheal but then I hear music a few houses down. I head towards the music and see all of August’s friend and they are at a pool party. I looked up at the sky at I must have been searching for about an hour now and my legs are killing me from all the running. I walk into the backyard and felt all the eyes on me. Kyle is the first to come up to me and all I do is look at him with tears still running down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella’s POV  
Kyle wipes my tears away and pulls me into a hug. I just cry harder. Even though Kyle hits on Nova, he is very protective of us still. We look up to him like another older brother. “What’s wrong” He asks gently. He knows about our situation with our parents and how they treat us. “I need to find August” I says while hiccuping. The tears haven’t stopped but I have calmed down some. He just nods and guides me through his friends inside the house were the are more people. “August” He yells and a bunch of people just look at us including my brother. 

August’s POV  
I am inside the house talking to a few of my friends and having a good time. I hated to leave Nova and Stella but I wasn’t going to miss my friends party. Some of the cheerleaders are talking to me trying to get my attention but with the situation with my sisters, I just ignore them because all they do is flirt with me. “August” Kyle yells at me. I know his voice because of us being friends for years and l look his way. I see him holding hands with someone then I look at who it is and it is my little sister Stella in tears. I work my over and guide them back to a quiet area. “What’s going on” I ask. Stella hugs me crying, I hate seeing her like this. “She just told me she had to find you” Kyle says. I nod and he leaves to go back to make sure no one bugs us. “Stella what’s wrong. I was going to be home soon, you must have walked a while to get here” I say. Stella looks at me and shakes her head. I know something must be up if she had to come this far just to find. “Where is Nova” I ask. “Home with Austin. She taking the beating that was meant for me. She told me to run and find you.” She says. I knew it could be bad but I don’t know the extent of it yet. I have come home before and found Nova on the floor unconscious with severe bruises and bleeding from wounds. Stella is usually barricaded up in her room crying. Usually our father is nowhere in sight when I come home. “Lets go home alright, we will even bring Kyle” I say. Stella nods and I guide her out. I tap Kyle on the shoulder and he follows. 

~Meanwhile at the house~

(While Stella was finding August)

Nova’s POV  
As I lay there on the floor, Austin disappears for a while. Then i hear his footsteps and manage to look up at him. I see something shiny but can't tell what it is. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my leg. I let out my first scream but stay still. As much as I would like to grab my leg, I can’t because I know it will result in him getting mad. He slowly pulls the knife out of my leg and it hurts s so damn bad. After the knife is out he starts carving my stomach and torso with knife. There are going to be so much so much blood that August is going to have to clean up and I hate him having to clean it. There are so many wounds now and he are leaving them shallow for now but I know he will come back and a few of them deeper. The worst part I have only one day to recover then I have school on Monday. He picks up a broken bottle and jabs it into my side and leaves it there. I look up at him and use the last of my strength and sit my self up. “You still have some fight left in you” Austin says while I cough up more blood and pull out the bottle from my side. “You can rot in hell, this is going to come back and haunt you. I will be there to watch you go down.” I say smiling. He just kicks me in the side of my head with his boots causing me to go down again and he jams the bottle into my upper chest close to my throat. After that I just pass out, the last thing I hear is the door slamming shut. Now I can have some peace and with that I pass out.

~In the car~

Kyle’s POV

I am driving August and Stella back to their house. I hated seeing Stella cry because she is so sweet and pure hearted, she shouldn’t be crying but smiling like Nova but I know she has her dark side to but she never shows it in front of me. She only ever breaks down in front of August but he has told me that she gets bad when she breaks down. He never seem to mind that I hit on Nova but he knows that I will protect both of them without a second thought. I pull up to their house and Stella is out of the car before I even but the brake on. She bolts in the door and the door just stays open. August and I get out of the car, we follow her in the house. August goes in before me and goes to see what is wrong and what I saw next is something I never want to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

August’s POV

As I entered the house, what I saw before me was horrific. I saw my little sister, Nova on the floor with a broken bottle lodged into her. Plus to make matters worse, there was blood everywhere. Stella was on the floor crying, Kyle goes over to her and takes her up to her room. I stay downstairs and take care of Nova. First I pull the bottle out of her chest and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I then start to wrap her up. “Nova wake up” I say gently. She stirs a little but stays unconscious. Kyle comes down again and comes to help me take care of Nova. While he bandaged her up I got up and got a rag to start cleaning the blood. “What happen” Nova said groggily. I rush over to her. “Seemed like dad beat you up pretty good this time” I said as Kyle help her sit up. She groans loudly and holds where the bottle was at. I can tell just by looking at Kyle, he is just as pissed as I am. We are gonna have to blown off steam later for sure otherwise we may hurt someone. “How is Stella” she asked. “She is fine, just really shaken up” Kyle says. Nova just nods. Nova’s eyes starts to close again and she quickly dozed off. Kyle picks her up and takes her up to her room. I stay downstairs and clean up the blood and the mess left by our father. 

Kyle’s POV

Nova groans in pain as I pick her up. I hate seeing her like this and I never want to see it again. I can’t imagine what August goes through, he sees this so much more than me and it is taking everything in me not to punch something. He was completely unfazed by the mess and what just happened to to Nova. I knew that their dad was a piece of shit but this goes far beyond what I thought. Just how often does this happen for August to be that unfazed. When I first meet them all those years ago, I never knew why Stella and Nova were long sleeve and pants in the middle of summer when it would be 85 degrees outside. Then August vaguely explained his family situation and how their dad was an abusive drunk to his sisters and their mom wasn’t much better to them. That was about all he told me and then I would catch glimpses of bruises of Nova’s arm and noticed that she was always more covered then Stella. From there I just pieced it together to get an idea. As soon as I meet the family, August and I hit it off immediately. Nova was so friendly, I was comfortable with her from the start like I knew her my whole life and Stella was more reserved than her sister but just as friendly once she got comfortable with you. I became protective of Stella in school because she would get bullied. I saw Nova was getting bullied as well but August stopped me from intervening and to this day I don’t know why. Slowly I started falling for Nova. She is just so sweet. She can bring a smile to anyone’s face, even if they don’t want to smile. Her personality is just beyond anything I have seen. She is so giving to others and helps out whenever she can. That only begins why I started falling for her when I meet her. I meet her when she was only six but I instantly became protective of her and wanted to claim her as mine but I kept it at bay because of August. When I saw how protective he got when guys touch his sisters and how they would just flinch and just shut down, I just knew I couldn’t fall for her but yet I did. When we hit middle school, I finally told August how I felt about Nova and that was the first time ever he punched me square in the face and glared at me but after that he never said anything about it. When I laid Nova on her bed she just groaned in pain, I so much want to punch the fucker in the face but I have to hold back. I made a promise to myself and I have to keep it. August is the only family his sisters’ have and if something happens to him I have to take over and protect them. August and I made a pact with each other and promised to protect Stella and Nova. I still don’t know why Nova takes more hits than Stella but I plan to find out soon. As I turn to leave, Nova grabs the bottom of my shirt. I look back and she is still sound asleep. I am torn of what to do. Do I stay with her and comfort her or do I leave?


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle’s POV

Still trying to decide to stay with her or to leave. I decide to leave so she can rest easier. I pull a blanket over her and kiss her on the forehead before I go. I go in and check on Stella. I open her door and peek in. She is fell asleep on her bed. I just shut the door and head down stairs. I see that August had cleaned up all the blood. I see him just sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I know he is beyond pissed, I have calmed some due to seeing Nova and Stella peacefully. August isn’t going to calm down for a while but I think it is time he told me what has been going on in this family. I need to know so I can help protect Nova and Stella. I sit down beside him and he doesn’t budge. “August it’s time to tell what has been going on. For you to be that unfazed by seeing Nova like that. I want to help you. You are my best friend and I am not going to lie that I love both Nova and Stella. They are like sisters to me but I want to be more to Nova. I want to help protect them August but you need to open up to me.” I said. He finally looks at me and there is nothing but hatred in his eyes but it is not towards me. He sighs. “I guess you are right but it is a long story and I don’t need Stella and Nova to relive it but I need to stay here incase our father comes back” He says. 

August’s POV

“Where should I begin” I say. “How long has it been since we meet Kyle” I ask him. He thinks for a bit and stays quiet. “We meet probably about 5 or 6 years ago August and it has been the best years of you being my best friend” he says. I smile a little. “Well to begin I should tell you that our parents do not love my sisters at all. They only wanted me, my sisters were unplanned but I was so happy when I got sisters.” I say. “The abuse has been going on since they were toddlers. My parents always spared me and gave me everything I wanted but ignored and neglected my sisters so badly. There would be days were my sisters would go without eating and I would be allowed to have anything I wanted. They blamed my sisters for their divorce. My sisters would go at least 3 to 4 days without eating and when they were allowed to eat it was very minimal.” I say looking at the floor. “No one questioned why my sister always were overdressed even at school. Stella always did fall behind a little in school but Nova excels in school so she would help Stella so she could at least pass and move on.” I sigh and look at Kyle. He seem shocked and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I look to see who it is and it is Nova. She yawns and walks over to me and hugs me. “I’m fine August, so calm down. Being mad isn’t going to help you any and I enjoy seeing you smile” She says. At the point I start crying and hug her back. She rubs my back. This is the first time that Kyle has seen me like this. She pulls back while I rub my eyes. She then hugs Kyle. I get up. “Where are you going” Kyle asked. “To check on Stella” I say smiling and then I head upstairs to check on her. 

Nova’s POV

Kyle pulls me into his lap and hugs me. I smile and just keep hugging me. “ Kyle thank you for being August’s friend through all of this. You don’t realize how much help you have been to him.” I say. I feel him smile and then he looks at me. “Nova you know I would do anything for your brother, Stella and you.” He says smiling. Then I catch myself smiling and rubbing the burn on my arm. Kyle’s notice this and gentle grabs my hand to stop me rubbing it. “It is going to get worse if you rub it” Kyle says. I see the hatred in his eyes from what my father did but I also see sadness in his eyes for me. “Don’t be mad Kyle. I am use to it. It has been going on for a while” I say looking at him. “You shouldn’t be use to it. Your parents are meant to love and protect you not hurt you.” He says with hatred in his voice and a stern look on his face. I rub his face and it soften a little. “You know I love you right Nova” Kyle says and I nod. “But why do you always reject me” He says. I look away from him. “To begin with you are August’s best friend, then you are a player and I know you have other girls who like you.” I say. He guides my face to look at his again. “You are the only girl for me Nova and I would wait for you” He says and then he gently closes the distance between our faces and kisses me. At first I am shocked and then relax and close my eyes. He pulls back and I open my eyes to see Kyle smiling at me. I blush and smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle’s POV

August is going to kill me. Why did I think now was a good time to kiss Nova. She is vulnerable right now and I shouldn’t be taking advantage of her. August isn’t going to be happy with me that is for sure. “I shouldn’t have done that Nova” I say. She starts shaking her head “No don’t apologize. I wanted you do that for a while” she says. She just hugs me and doesn’t let me go. It took a while but I started hug her back. “From now on I am going to protect you Nova and I'm just not going to protect you but Stella too.” I say. Nova pulls back and smiles gently. She kisses me gently and I kiss back. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs but ignore them. 

August’s POV

I go upstairs to check to see how Stella is doing. I go into her room and she is just looking out the window. She doesn’t hear me come in. “Stella are you alright” I asked softly and shut the door behind me. She shakes her head. “I was suppose to take the beating August but Nova stepped in before he could lay a hand on me.” She says. I go over to her and rub her back. She looks at me and I know she hates it when Nova does step in and takes more beating than her but both Nova and I know that Stella would hardly survive a beating that Nova takes. We both have always known that Stella had a weaker immune system than me and her. That is probably why Nova takes the beating for her and Stella. “Stella she does it because she would hate to see you that way and you know just as well as I do that you have a weaker immune system than her. She does it so you can live a more normal, happier life than she does.” I say to her and sit on the floor by her. She goes back to looking out the window. “I know she does but I still hate it August. All I wanted was this to be a normal birthday. I just want me and Nova to have a normal life with loving parents” She says. “That is never going to happen, Stella with the way mom and dad are. They are never going to change” I say. Stella starts to get tears in her eyes. “I know they are never to change August but that still doesn’t mean I can’t wish for a normal life or at least that it will come true one day” She says. I just nod “Come downstairs when you are ready,” I say as I get up. She just nods and continues to stare out the window. I leave Stella’s room and shut the door behind me again. I stay there for a few minutes to think about what we are going to do. “Shit” I say under my breath as I go down the stairs. I hear Nova and Kyle talking but don’t pay much attention to it until I am at the bottom of the stairs and I see them. 

Stella’s POV

I just stare out the window even when August came into my room. I don’t hear him come in until he starts talking to me. Only then do I look at him. “August it's not fair that Nova took the beating for me. She should have a normal life too not just me and you” I say. August sits down next to me and he rubs my back. It’s comforting but knowing that Nova took the beating and almost died, it doesn’t help much. “You know why she does it right Stella?” August ask me. I just nod my head. Nova takes the beatings because I have a weak immune system and they don’t think I would survive a beating from dad. Plus Nova always had a back bone and can talk back to our dad. She can also hold her own. I can’t even hold in a scream. I scream just by going to the doctors to get a shot. August and I talk for a little while longer before he leave my room and to leave me alone for a while longer. I hear him cuss under his breath after he shuts my door. I smile to that. Nova and August do the best they can to protect me and Kyle has been an amazing friend to August too. I know Kyle would do anything to protect me and Nova from our dad now, since he knows what is going on. I know for a fact that when ‘dad’ comes back, August and Kyle are going to flip. I just hope he doesn’t come home for a while. The last thing I want is my brother to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short but I will try and do longer chapters. I can only type when I have free time. Until next time


End file.
